guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varesh Ossa
Screenshots Is this a 10 foot tall Varesh Ossa using Avatar of Abaddon and wielding a spear? -- Gordon Ecker 19:23, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Same clothes and everything. Wouldn't have noticed it until you mentioned it...bugger :P. Planeforger 03:22, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I was wondering if we should post an in-game screenshot of her, in addition to the concept art. Here's a shot of her when she's still human. image:Varesh_human.jpg Updating This Page Level The human Varesh is level 20. The level 29 and 30 versions are the Prophet Varesh and Commander Varesh versions, which should get their own pages like the Lich Lord and Undead Prince Rurik. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 23 November 2006 (CST) *I disagree. I'm gonna merge them together and set up redirects because we don't need 3 pages on the same character. -- 07:41, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::In my opinion, there should at least be a seperate Commander Varesh page. It would lessen the confusion on this page (and such confusion does exist) regarding species and profession. Again, similar to Undead Prince Rurik. Different levels, different models, different skills. --Valentein 07:08, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::So what was the final decision on merging or not merging Prophet Varesh / Commander Varesh pages? They still exist but this page doesn't link to them, it seems. -- Glenn Gladewarden 00:20, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Secondary Profession so just cus she uses a spear we think she has a paragon as a secondery dose she use any paragon skills to show us shes a secondery paragon? :It's not a secondary, it's that she shows up as both professions. Shido 23:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Well she doesn't use any Dervish skills either so how do we know for sure that she has Dervish primary, apart from the similar clothing. Matt heys 14:13, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::The character model, the scythe and the fact that the manual repeatedly states that she is a dervish. -- 09:49, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well, she does use a Spear as well, I didn't read the manual, skipped most of the cut scenes and didn't read what the most of the primary quest's said. Matt heys 15:02, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Broken Link??? Just cant connect to that external link on the bottom of page. If it is broken, should it be repaired or deleted? Dont know how to report them or how to solve this.Zeratul 09:50, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Voice Acting Who is the voice of Varesh? I recognise her as a famous voice actor. --71.34.14.202 11:26, 17 April 2007 (CDT) To the anonymous user who made the changes to this page not too long ago: Turai Ossa was male. Green drop I talked to someone claiming that she drops a green called "Vareshs Skepsis" in German (something like Varesh's Scepticism in English), which should be a "perfect spear" and have been dropped only twice, yet. Can anyone confirm something like this? -- numma_cway 19:45, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :She doesn't drop any weapons. Someone is either joking or trying to scam. :/ Morgan Fairweather 23:47, 28 June 2007 (CDT) One thing i did notice is that Varesh is seen with a few different scythes in-game. The picture above shows a scythe that i haven't seen before. She is most often seen with a Suntouched Scythe, though. The Varesh Minipet does feature her wielding this specific scythe. --Pyro05x 19:47, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :That's the Elegant Scythe model. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:28, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::She dropped Margonite Robes for me lol.. - Chrisworld 00:18, 20 July 2007 (CDT) You must be one special guy :D 69.235.247.210 02:01, 24 July 2007 (CDT) diffrent appearances i think it should also be noted that there's a "intermediary stage" of varesh between human and margonite. if you don't know what i mean look at this picture (especially her head): -- Zerpha The Improver 12:49, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Avatar Of Lyssa She looks like a Dervish under AoL How old is she? I cannot find it anywhere... Seb2net 20:58, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :BUMP! Seb2net 21:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Items dropped Re this edit, Items dropped are listed on the Commander Varesh or Prophet Varesh pages, not here. That said, Margonite Robes are not a common drop - list them! --◄mendel► 00:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC)